Axis Mundi cz. 2
Droga Środka W tej świętej dolinie, będącej niegdyś drogą do raju dla ludzi wiernych naukom Buddy, rozgrywa się krwawa bitwa. Elegandzcy hoplici ścierają się z szeregami długobrodych wojowników wyposażonych jedynie w miecze i okazjonalnie w tarcze. Tuż obok blade niczym ściana Mormolyke, rudowłose kobiety o prześwitującej skórze, walczyły z równie bladymi, jednak o wiele starszymi i lepiej zbudowanymi Wąpierzami. Satyrowie, czyli mężczyźni i kobiety będący do połowy ludźmi, do połowy kozami, zmagali się z potężnymi Wietrzycami, istotami niewidzialnymi, manipulującymi wiatrem, którego częścią same były. W powietrzu ścierały się Harpię, będące gigantycznymi ptakami z ludzkimi głowami i Latawce, będące niewiele mniejszymi, czarnymi niczym smoła ptakami. W pobliskim jeziorku Charybdy, obrzydliwe stwory przypominające przerośnięte węże morskie i Bagienniki, przypominające ludzi stwory o brunatnej, pokrytej skrzelami skórze, krwawo próbowały dać swoim wojskom przewagę na tym małym zbiornikiem wodnym. Pośród żołnierzy Olimpijczyków najbardziej wyróżniał się Ajaks Wielki, który swoim olbrzymim mieczem przebijał się przez szeregi wrogów, niczym nóż przez masło. Jednak w kierunku Ajaksa jechał na swym rumaku, młody wojownik w książęcej koronie, dzierżący w swej prawej ręce świecące się ostrze. Ponad całą tą sceną, na klifach ponad doliną, stali na przeciw siebie dwaj Bogowie Wojny, Ares i Jarowit. Ares przypominałby hoplitę, gdyby nie jego obsypana złotem i diamentami zbroja i to, że zamiast włóczni trzymał w ręce miecz. Siedzący na swoim białym rumaku Jarowit, ubrany był jedynie w prostą, białą szatę a w swych rękach dzierżył laskę. - Gdy już wybiję was wszystkich, zabiorę sobie twego ogiera.- powiedział Ares, patrząc chciwie na zwierze swojego przeciwnika. - Nie rozpraszaj mnie, kieruję twoją klęską.- powiedział Jarowit, wskazując laską na jedno z miejsc na pole bitwy. Setki pokrytych bujnym owłosieniem, przypominających chrześcijańskie wyobrażenie demonów stworów, znanych jako Biesy natychmiast wyskoczyło spod ziemi we wskazane miejsce, udaremniając okrążenie przez Amfisbaeny, niemalże ludzkich rozmiarów węże o dwóch głowach, otoczonych tysiącami mrówek.. - Arogancki głupcze!- zakrzyknął Ares, po czym rzucił się na Jarowita ze swym mieczem. Koń słowiańskiego boga jednak odskoczył, ratując swojego pana- Thor, Trzeci Budda, Tezcatlipoca i Ozyrys! Zabiłem ich wszystkich, własnoręcznie! Jak możesz być przy mnie taki spokojny?! - Nie zaprzeczam, jesteś wart tego, by nazywać cię Bogiem Wojny. Jednakże mentalnie przygotowywałem się na walkę z Ateną, która byłaby dla mnie większym wyzwaniem. - W takim razie...- wściekły Ares nie dokończył myśli, tylko skoczył z klifu i wylądował pomiędzy wojskami swoimi a Jarowita. Bóg Wojny jednym uderzeniem zmiótł wszystkich wokół. - Wojownicy, nie zbliżajcie się do Boga!- krzyczał Ajaks- Wpadł w szał i będzie zabijał każdego kogo napotka! - Masz teraz inny problem!- zakrzyknął Popiel, kiedy jego rumak przeskoczył nad ciałem Harpii i znalazł się tuz nad głową Ajaksa. Ajaks zrobił unik, po czym jedną ręką złapał konia za kopyto, gdy ten był jeszcze w powietrzu. Popiel spadł z rumaka i patrzył jak grecki heros skręca kark jego zwierzęcemu towarzyszowi. - Ty będziesz następny!- zakrzyknął Ajaks - Jeszcze się przekonamy!- odpowiedział Popiel III, po czym dobył ostrza Rzym, Włochy, Ziemia Marco Andersen, wysoki brunet o zielonych oczach i archeolog z Włoskiego Instytutu doglądał właśnie swojego najnowszego odkrycia. - No mów, co przywiozłeś.- powiedział niski, łysy czarnoskóry asystent archeologa- Wiemy że już nie możesz się doczekać, by to pokazać. Marco założył rękawiczki, po czym z pudełka wyciągnął złotą, królewską koronę. - Ja i mój zespół znaleźliśmy to niedaleko Wenecji.- powiedział Marco z nieskrywaną dumą w głosie- To jedno z najciekawszych odkryć archeologicznych XXI wieku! - Pierdolisz. Jak dla mnie wygląda jak zwykła, typowo średniowieczna korona. - I nie daj boże, jeszcze ktoś inny by tak pomyślał. Zrobiłem badanie przy pomocy specjalnej aparatury. Ta korona pochodzi z czasów przed Imperium Rzymskim. Co więcej, zobacz co jest na niej wyryte! Asystent podszedł do korony i głośno przeczytał wyryte na niej słowa. - Sziwa, Odyn, Aryman, Urtzi, Thot. Czy to jakiś szyfr? - Sziwa jest hinduskim Bogiem zniszczenia.- poinstruował asystenta Marco- Odyn, władcą Bogów z mitologi skandynawskiej, Aryman jest bóstwem perskim, Urtzi baskijskim a Thot egipskim. Na drugiej stronie jest napisane: "Όλα είναι τώρα μας", co po grecku oznacza: "Oni wszyscy są już nasi"! - Grubo. - No raczej! Idź i zawołaj dyrektora, mamy tutaj sensacje! - Jasne, jasne. Gdy asystent już wyszedł, Marco oddal sie swoim fantazjom o byciu najslawniejszym archeologiem XXI wieku. O byciu królem archeologii. -W sumie, koronę już mam.- powiedział Marco, po czym nałożył artefakt. Kategoria:Axis Mundi